


Ennui

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Sherlock, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有时候要让Sherlock不无聊的最好办法就是狠狠干他一顿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ennui

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittergreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergreens/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ennui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/757274) by [bittergreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergreens/pseuds/bittergreens). 



“不会再过太久，我能感觉得到。这就是终结。”

Sherlock正脸朝下躺在沙发上，声音就那样飘忽而来。几个小时前，基于某些John无法理解的缘由，他狠狠地把沙发掉了个头，面壁去了。

John无视他，就像进行一项实验，看看无视Sherlock能否产生让他闭嘴的作用。至今为止这个实验的效果还很惨淡。

早上John刚结束一轮急诊夜班，精疲力竭象被牛踩过一样迫切地需要睡眠。但回到家他却只看到自己床上的被单和毛毯都被扯掉了，跟家里其他所有的织物一起被浸在厨房里某个气味很怪异的大桶里。

“别碰！”那时Sherlock坐在沙发上大喊，“我正在用它们测试浮游生物的毒性，必须静置六小时以上！”

John已经累到不想跟他吵。“那枕头呢？”

“哦，我把它们掏空了，需要羽绒。”

John没再问，所以他也不知道对方要羽绒来达到什么不可告人的目的。

接着他就打算直接在光秃秃的床垫上躺一会儿，可是身在起居室的Sherlock仍然不断地喊他，直到把他喊下楼。John放弃睡觉的打算，他给自己泡了一壶咖啡决定看报纸。而之后相当长的一段时间里，Sherlock陷入了沉默的郁郁寡欢状态，就在John开始对“别再听见那家伙的声音”抱有一丝希望的时候事情却发生了变化。

“我从未想过自己会这样逝去。”

John继续看报。“需要我为您拿嗅盐来吗，Lady Gwendolyn？”

“你当我在开玩笑吧。我没有说笑。”

John翻过一页。“你知道，人不可能因为无聊而死。”

“你错了。”

“好吧，我能知道些什么？反正我也不是什么医学专家。”John的眼角余光瞥见沙发边上垂下一只软绵绵的手臂。

“我的大脑正在萎缩，我能感到生命正从体内一点一滴地流逝。很快我就会完全无法动弹。”

John头也不抬地翻下一页。“要不用枕头帮你建一座堡垒？不过似乎你自个儿已经开始弄一个了……”

Sherlock猛地坐起，从房间那一头朝他瞪。“哈，哈，很幽默，John！你怎能对一个如此杰出的大脑开始退化这件事毫无同情心？象你这样小脑瓜空空如也的家伙当然可以仅靠每日邮报就获得满足，但另一部分人却无法奢侈地拥有那样单纯的快乐！”

John漫不经心地翻报纸。“或者建一艘战舰吧？”

“噢，你真没用！”Sherlock哼哼着倒了下去，从John的视线里消失了。

“你好像还有什么东西在微波炉里。霉菌孢子之类的，嗯？”

“八百年前就弄完了。Eadem sunt omnia semper！”

John重新把注意力集中到报纸上，但沙发那儿一片安静反而令他无法专心。

“那句话什么意思？”

“所有的事情都永远一成不变。”

“唔。”

John享受了几分钟安宁，突然Sherlock又象念咒语般地哀号起来。

“‘你，你这个虽然还活着，还睁着眼，但活着和死去却差不多已全无区别的人，你这把生命大部分时间浪费于睡眠中的人！ ’”

John站起来。“好吧。”

“那些是Lucretius的话。不是我翻译的。”

“我们出去走走。”

“我告诉你了John，我动不了。”

“不行。你3天没走出过公寓的门，我估计这件睡袍也已经穿了起码一个星期，现在你甚至开始背诵拉丁诗歌，这已经超过限度了。”

Sherlock的声音相当滑稽：“哦，他总算把我的话当真了，当我开始传授一些文学性的——”

John猛地拉扯Sherlock身下的毛毯，成功地让他滚落在地。Sherlock又惊又怒地叫了一声随即跳起来。

“行了，换衣服。”

“你竟敢——！”

“外面阳光明媚风和日丽。”

Sherlock发出病猫一般的怪叫。

John双手搭上Sherlock的肩，把他朝楼梯方向推。“谁知道呢，说不定我们一出门就能碰上一桩很棒的凶杀案？”

“无聊！”Sherlock大吼。

“瞧你的腿走得多利索。一大惊喜。”

Sherlock猛地顿住脚步，然后旋身甩开John的手逃回沙发后面。“你别想让我出门。”

John闭眼，深呼吸。

“你别想让我做任何我不愿意的事！”

“哦，真的？”John感到怒火在胸中燃烧。其实他很少会真正地受不了Sherlock对他动怒，但这次，这次是那家伙连续好几天在家里鬼哭狼嚎要死要活，连带别人也活受罪的结果。这一整个礼拜John几乎看他趴遍了每一件家具，包括灶台。他会用手臂挡在眼前，叨咕着要是再没有案子他就要灰飞烟灭。有一次甚至因为手舞足蹈得太夸张差点碰着点火开关，所幸John在他把自己卷入烈火之前发现了他。“你真的要在现在这个时候说这种话？”

Sherlock站直身体，高高抬起下巴。“有本事你上啊。”他双手抱胸，“来试试看。”

John把袖子卷到手肘。“好，你自找的。”

他飞快地绕过沙发双手紧扣住Sherlock的腰，随着一声低哼John把Sherlock抱了起来，后者双脚离地，喊叫挣扎着。

Sherlock比John预料中重得多——一个皮包骨头的家伙这么有这样的份量？John穿过起居室，半途中Sherlock十分专业地给他的膝盖后面来了一记，John重重地摔了下去，顺便把Sherlock也拖下水。

他跪倒在地，然后向前扑到Sherlock身上。

“下去！你挤到我了！”

Sherlock徒劳地挣扎着试图摆脱他的压制，过程中还存心用手肘顶了一下John的肋骨。

John痛得大叫，他抓住Sherlock的两只手腕，而要把他的胳膊扳过头顶，按在地上，并不十分困难。

John望着身下的Sherlock，大口喘气。“不许。乱动。”

Sherlock也望向他，灰蓝色的双眼闪着蔑视之光。“否则如何？你要对我怎么样？”

John的身体伏在Sherlock上方，他双腿置于Sherlock的腰部两侧。这样看来，要把Sherlock压着也不必太费劲，后者暂时停止了挣扎。

“我就坐在你身上。”

Sherlock又扬起下巴。明明正被自己压着还能看起来这么飞横跋扈，他到底是怎么办到的？这在John心中是个小小谜团。他忍耐着不去给那张得意的脸上来一拳。“你以为如果我想起来，会做不到吗？”

John把他的手腕握得更紧，膝盖夹在他两侧。“对，”他近乎咆哮，“没错，你做不到。”

Sherlock眯起眼。他象蛇一样地扭动着试图从John的两腿间溜出来，但John紧紧抓着他的手腕不放，用腰严严实实地压着他。

他扭了一会儿，John瞥见他脸上有稍纵即逝的挫败，不由得意地对他呲牙而笑。他纹丝不动地抓着Sherlock。“我刚才说什么来着？”

Sherlock瞪他。他已经因为挣扎而气喘吁吁，睡袍也在身下扭成一团，里边的T恤则卷到胸口。John意识到自己正盯着Sherlock露出的肋骨线条，看着他的腹部随着呼吸起伏，看的有点入神。“谁说我动真格的了？”

John嘴角上扬。“哦，那就请吧，别说得好像你这样被压着忍耐了半天就是为了——”

毫无预警地，Sherlock抬头用前额砸中John的嘴。John仰面倒下，Sherlock趁此机会双腿缠上John的腿，把他掀翻在地，正好将两人的姿势颠倒过来。

这下轮到Sherlock居高临下地得意微笑了。John能尝到嘴里的血腥味儿，他气得要命，眼里几乎迸出火花。

“好啦，你看。”Sherlock抓着John的手腕，丝质睡袍垂落在身后，盖在John的腿上。他俯下身，嘴巴贴着John的耳朵：“我说了，你别想让我干任何我不愿意的事情。我说到做到。”

John低吼：“要是你还想看见明天的太阳最好就别放开我。”

“哦哦哦哦，威胁我！真有斗志。”Sherlock温热的呼吸吹在John耳边，“然而就你现在的状况来看，完全没有虚张声势的资本。”

John感觉肾上腺素在体内流窜，他在Sherlock的钳制下握紧拳头。“这回我是认真的。我真的会宰掉你。被剥夺睡眠权利的人什么事都干得出来，杀人也不在话下。”

他感觉到Sherlock在身上挪动，又一次为这家伙纤细的体格下藏着这么多重量而惊讶。压在John腰部的Sherlock又热又重，突然间，John惊恐地意识到，隔着薄薄的睡裤自己能感受到比想象中多得多的Sherlock。

“别说笑了，John。”Sherlock气恼地在他脖子旁边叹了口气。John浑身一僵。“你是在为床单生气？都告诉你了，只要再等5个小时就好。”

John极力克制自己。Sherlock已经从他耳朵边上挪开了，但现在John已经停不下来地凝视眼前那修长白皙的脖颈。他甚至能从对方T恤开口处瞧见那两道锁骨凹陷。John把精神集中在愤怒上。“这不仅仅是床单的问题！你之前一整个礼拜都在公寓里要死要活地乱晃，把我的生活搞得一团糟！”

有那么一会儿，Sherlock闷闷不乐地撅起嘴，但随即表情又明朗起来。“哎呀，真的吗？”他又俯身到John的另一侧耳朵旁边，奚落的口吻，“我认为这是因为我打败了你的关系，Captain。”为了强调，他的腰往下沉了沉，John嘶嘶地吸气却被他误解为愤怒。“你是个输不起的家伙。”

Sherlock坐直身体。他的重心一变John就觉得完蛋了，他大脑一片恐慌一片空白。Sherlock怎么会没注意？谢天谢地，那是因为他又用手支撑着，屁股离开了John的腰。

“你知道，那什么来着？我改主意了。其实我没那么生气，你该让我起来了。”

Sherlock翻白眼。“拜托，John，我又不是白痴。不行，我赢了，现在我是老大，你得听我的话。”

“好，你要我干什么都行，只要让我起来。”

Sherlock抬高身体端详着他，思索了片刻。“我可不太愿意，我喜欢让你这样。”

“Sherlock，我没开玩笑。让我起来。”

“不行。”

John握紧拳头在Sherlock手里挣扎。“Sherlock！”

俯视着他的Sherlock眉头微微一皱，然后又坐回他的腰上。“怎么了？为什么你——”当臀部碰到John，他惊讶地张大了嘴。“噢！”

“Sherlock……”

Sherlock低头看他，眼里是John有着不详预感的光芒。“噢，真有意思！”

现在John彻底抓狂了。“Sherlock，从我身上下去。”

“不，不，不，这可太好了。”

John挺挺腰，结果只是雪上加霜。Sherlock沉下膝盖往后向John的大腿施压。John感觉到Sherlock的热度透过薄薄的睡裤布料全数传递到自己那根硬梆梆的老二上面。额滴神啊。他硬得发痛……John咬紧牙关。

Sherlock弯下腰，灰蓝的眼眸中闪着好奇。“为什么会这样？”

John极力保持呼吸平稳。“没什么。跟……没什么关系……”

“跟什么？跟我？还是‘我们在地板上滚来滚去就能让你兴奋’这个事实？抑或是把我摁在地上？”

他的目光扫过John的脸部轮廓，仿佛John对他的注视中包含了全部答案。

而John咬牙切齿。“也许是因为你把我最近几次寻找交往对象的努力都付诸流水的缘故，我有点儿欲求不满。”

“那无法解释为什么你在这么一个时间点勃起了。”

John火冒三丈，看着Sherlock说：“也可能是因为你一直在我的老二上蹭，把我给蹭硬了！你不停地……贴着我扭来扭去！做了这种事你还指望能怎么样？”

Sherlock仿佛发自内心地惊讶着：“反正不是这样。”

“我说，算了吧，Sherlock。让我起来。我没有这个心情。”

“哦，但是，显而易见，你有那个心情。”Sherlock恶质地笑了，“不行，我不答应，这样子会很有趣。”

“什么有趣？别这样，Sherlock，下去！”

“我只想知道如果我这么干会怎样。”

没有放开对John手腕的钳制，Sherlock俯身在John的脖子上舔了一记。

John猛地抽气，胸口自作主张地抬高了，离开地面。Sherlock还是沉甸甸、热乎乎地压在John的下身，John现在特别想让他贴着自己磨蹭。

“唔嗯，真棒。”

John看着Sherlock，怒气一点一点地涌上心头，把原本的难堪都掩埋殆尽。“你指望能怎么样？老天啊，Sherlock。性刺激。说实在的并没有那么复杂。”

“你说得对。或者我该尝试些不那么传统的方式，比如，这样子。”

Sherlock的嘴巴回到John的脖子上，不过这次，他用力地咬了下去。John先是大声呼痛，很快却随着Sherlock开始对伤处又吸又吮而转为呻吟。Sherlock还伸出舌头在那块敏感的皮肤上画着湿润的圆。

John实在无法忍耐，紧紧闭上眼睛。对于吻他总是特别敏感，乃至发现自己正仰起脑袋向Sherlock露出更多的脖子。他的手正被Sherlock抓着。真想伸出手去把那家伙拉到身上来啊。唉，这想法要多糟有多糟。

Sherlock的嘴唇沿着他的脖子向下继续轻咬慢吸，攻城掠地，John把头扭到一边。他发出了一声无助的呼叫——换做清醒的状态下John肯定会恨不得找个洞钻进去的，而眼下他却又叫了一次。他敢发誓Sherlock绝对在奸笑。

“你他妈从哪……”John喘息着，“学来这套的？”

Sherlock后退了片刻，同样气喘吁吁。他的火热气息吹拂在John湿润的皮肤上简直可说是折磨。现在轮到John在Sherlock身下扭动了。

“哎呀，John。人们总误认为我对性一无所知。恰恰相反，我花了很多时间研究人类的性唤起反应和爱好。毕竟那是犯罪动机的一大成因。所以我惊讶的是你竟然对我的反应这么大，我决定要寻找原因。”

“我说过了，”John睁开眼对Sherlock怒目而视，“不管是谁，要是他妈的裸穿一条睡裤在我老二上蹭，都可以造成我的勃起！”

“我认为这不是唯一的理由，咱们心里有数。”Sherlock再度弯腰凑到John的耳边，“我想，你会因为对我的气恼而兴奋。你喜欢把我按在地上。”

“当然，我当然喜欢！”John挣扎着不去理会Sherlock那萦绕在自己下颌的温热呼吸，“你是个令人无法忍受的混蛋，被压在地上也活该！你还活该被照着脸揍一拳！”

“你很乐意动手是不是？你很想揍我，把我按得跪倒在地，让我用渗血的嘴唇包裹住你的老二。”

Sherlock的嘴落在他的下巴上，向下厮磨，牙齿轻轻扯动他喉咙的柔软表皮。John忍下了呼之欲出的呻吟。

“不，我不——不想。”他喘得厉害，“我不想那样。”他的腰自说自话地向上贴着Sherlock动作，索求更多摩擦。

“唔，可我觉得你挺想的。”Sherlock的嘴唇又开始上移，最后就停在John的上方。John能感觉他不怎么平稳的吐息似有若无地吹到自己半张的嘴唇。“我觉得那就是你真正想要的。”

“妈的，那就吻我吧。”John抬起头捕捉住他的嘴唇。他感到对方在亲吻中融化了，他张开嘴，前去找到了Sherlock的舌头，然后Sherlock放开他的手腕转而捧住他的脸。

John趁此机会拉下对方，双腿盘住Sherlock的腰迅速翻了个身然后从他身上滚下来。他爬出几步远，跪坐在地上，挑衅般地望着Sherlock。

Sherlock也跟着坐起，有点茫然地迎着他的视线。“你这个卑鄙的混蛋。”

John仿佛还能从嘴唇上品尝到Sherlock的气息。他无比渴望把那家伙抓过来，按在地上，吻到满足为止。但他还是站起来。“我不想做你的实验道具！”

“从没说过你是实验。”Sherlock望着他，双眼亮晶晶的。

“如果你想吻我，没事儿。但别是为了测试我他妈的性刺激反应！”

“我想做的比吻你更多，如何？”Sherlock的目光有几分肉食动物即将捕猎的意味，他的一只手搭在双膝中间，修长的手指与地面若即若离，仿佛要突袭。

John吞口水。“你究竟在想什么？”

“我想要你打我。”

“什么？”

“动手吧，John。”Sherlock直白的目光让John的老二血脉贲张。

“我不想——”

Sherlock冲上前，一手拽住John的头发。John惨叫一声但他继续拉扯着直到John不得不随着他的动作后仰。Sherlock靠得更近，用两条腿夹住John，然后俯身对着John的脖子狠狠咬下。

John咆哮起来，猛地挥出拳头击中Sherlock的脸颊，把他打翻在地。

Sherlock踉跄地后退一步，瞪着John，眼中闪过某种让John心跳加快的东西。

“照着我的嘴。”

John活动手指。

Sherlock直起腰，轻蔑地抬头。“怎么——你怕了？”

John对他的嘴巴笔直地来了一拳，没有太过用力，不会造成真正严重的伤害，但足以让他的嘴唇裂开。然后，基于要干就干到底的心态，他又把Sherlock掀翻在地。

他把Sherlock俯卧着压制住，一条胳膊勒着他的脖子。“别。他妈。逼我。Sherlock，别逼我。”

Sherlock拽了拽John的手臂，一动不动。

“你会后悔。”

Sherlock向左旋身，在John的腿上重重踢了一脚。John的手滑脱开去。Sherlock翻过来把John拉到身上。

“好吧我得承认，”他的声音很是沙哑，“说真的，我不在乎这种事有没有让你兴奋。总之我兴奋起来就是了。”

他的手正攥住John的衬衫前襟，灰蓝色的眼眸几乎要被扩大的瞳孔占满。“我想要你操我。我想要你把我按在咖啡桌上把我操得死去活来。”

“啥？”

“如果我知道你会起兴的话，相信我，早八百年我就会让你这么做。”

John目瞪口呆。不到十分钟之前他还想把Sherlock暴打一顿让他别在鬼叫鬼叫，现在，听见Sherlock的话，他却又觉得“把这家伙按在咖啡桌上操翻”才是自己真正的愿望。

他的心脏因肾上腺素与纯粹的、高亢的性致而跳得如擂鼓一般，但他深深地吸了一口气，强迫自己理性地思考。“你确定？我的意思是我挺想的没错啦。上帝，我很想，但……好吧，我从没把你……就是，从没把你当作是个……”

“急不可耐的小骚货？”Sherlock嘴角含笑，目光却象燃烧的火焰。“难道我曾要求你做过我不确定的事吗？好了，少说，快干。”

利用手里John的衬衫，Sherlock再度把他拉下来激烈地亲吻，舌头穿过John的齿间探入他的口腔。John呻吟起来，握紧了Sherlock的手臂。他从对方嘴唇的破口处尝到铁锈味，于是他舔了舔那道伤口，然后含住Sherlock的下唇吸吮。

Sherlock发出渴切的低鸣，腰部向前顶到了John身上。头一次，John感觉到了他饱满的勃起。

John放开Sherlock的胳膊，一手伸向两人之间，隔着睡裤布料抚弄Sherlock的勃起。Sherlock在John的手指挑弄下硬得不行，顶端渗出前液沾湿了裤子。

“操，”John贴着Sherlock的脸颊，呼吸不稳，“老天，要是我知道这样就能让你不无聊……”

“闭嘴，John。”Sherlock粗声说，在John的手掌里动作，“摸我。”

John抬起身体，吹在Sherlock脸颊上的呼吸火热又紊乱，他用手指勾住对方的裤腰慢慢向下拉，一边凝视着Sherlock的表情。他看着他闭上眼睛，看着他仰起头，显得修长的脖颈更优美。他看着他肿胀的下唇和口角的血迹，突然无法抗拒地低下头添上Sherlock的嘴角。Sherlock呻吟着。

“John……”他的声音很沙哑，带着恳求。

John把裤子褪到Sherlock的膝盖，然后握住他的老二，同时发出愉悦的轻哼。

他用拇指在顶端慢吞吞地画圈，接着不疾不徐地撸动。Sherlock低声叫着，举起双手抓住John的胳膊。John都能感觉到他的颤抖。

John重复着同样的动作，有时途中会微微扭动手指，这时Sherlock总会哽咽。他被Sherlock的反应弄得有些——惊喜。他从未想象过Sherlock会如此敏感——话说回来，他也从没想到自己会在起居室里握着对方的老二。

接着John有了一个好主意。

他放开Sherlock的老二，和对方一起坐到地上。

“坐好。轮到我做实验了。”

他拉掉Sherlock的睡裤丢在一边，然后推了推他，自己坐到他的腿间。他偷偷向Sherlock瞥去一眼想看看这个难得听话的家伙——Sherlock正顺从地往后仰着，双手在后方支撑身体，白皙的咽喉因欲望而染着粉红色，睫毛低低地垂着，望着John。

John的手掌来回抚摸Sherlock的大腿内侧，指甲轻轻刮过那儿敏感的皮肤。Sherlock嘶嘶地叫了一声。John又有了个主意。

他俯身在Sherlock大腿内侧落下一个湿润的、大大的吻。然后他用舌头舔舐那块皮肤，轻轻地啃咬，并且愈发向对方的老二根部靠近。

Sherlock的腰向上抬起，笨拙地呻吟。

John便转而对他另一条腿如法炮制。

他一路对那儿敏感的皮肤连啃带吻，听见Sherlock在上方喘息不停。在听见一声急躁的嘟哝之后，John暂时坐直了，看见对方气恼得不行却又无助而渴望的样子。

“别这么该死地逗我。”

John莞尔。“你确定自己受得了？”

Sherlock很蔑视地瞥他。“上啊。”

于是，John弯下腰，用舌头慢慢地舔过Sherlock的老二顶端。他一手握住下面，另一手扶在他的大腿内侧。当他用舌头打转时Sherlock立即绷得紧紧地。

接着他含住了头部，然后往下移动少许。在Sherlock的急骤喘息里他又多含了一点儿，然后吸吮——

“你以前干过这个。”Sherlock边喘边说。

“部队里是人都会无聊的。”John说，舌头沿着他的老二厮磨，激起对方低沉的呜咽。

“上帝。”John向上瞥去，恰好看见Sherlock高高扬起头，颈部肌肉绷直了。John又一次往下含，这一回把Sherlock整根都含了进去，使后者挺起腰撞到了他的嘴。John的左手正在Sherlock大腿内侧爱抚，当Sherlock再度挺腰时John便按住他，同时吸得更有力。“John！”突然间他的头发被抓住了，一只手轻轻地把他的脑袋拉开。“停下。”

John也喘着气，他坐起来，稍微有那么一点儿失望。他才刚开动呢。但Sherlock却视线迷离而朦胧，John立刻知道Sherlock快要到了。

那家伙呼吸粗重。“我的卧室里，衣柜左边第一个抽屉。有一瓶润滑剂。去拿。”

John没想质疑他的命令。他飞快地爬起来，还打了个趔趄，然后跑进Sherlock的卧室，心里默念“衣柜左边第一个抽屉，衣柜左边第一个抽屉”……

等他拿着瓶子回到卧室，Sherlock已经把其他的衣物都脱得干净，一丝不挂地跪在了咖啡桌旁边。John呆立在门口，手不自觉地握紧装有润滑剂的瓶子。他被眼前的景色迷倒了。

Sherlock回头面露不耐地看他一眼。“很感谢你能用这么色迷迷的眼光看我，但我还是比较希望你能动手，而不是光用看的。”

John一边走上前一边脱衣服，兴奋地手都在打战。他不着寸缕地跪坐在Sherlock身旁却没有碰他，视线沿着那瘦削的背脊一路下滑，连后臀两边宛转的曲线也尽收眼底。他的手悬停在Sherlock的腰上，还是没有碰到，老二倒已经因为想象着要埋进那个漂亮的小屁股里而抖擞起来了。突然间，John觉得自己口干舌燥。

“我过去没有和同性做过这事儿。”

Sherlock的臀部往后拱去，股缝蹭到John的老二。John打了个哆嗦。“你会干得很好。我来教你，先用手指。”

John的手总算落到Sherlock的腰上，异常轻柔的触碰，能感觉到Sherlock因此而颤栗。他沿着对方的腰线往下摸，最后捧住Sherlock的臀部，然后他倾身在他的后颈印下一吻，手指伸进火热的股间。

他亲吻Sherlock的颈侧，同时插入一根手指。Sherlock在这样的侵入下抽了一口气。而John持续向里推，直至整根手指都没入，嘴唇则来到Sherlock的喉咙，吸吮那儿的敏感皮肤。Sherlock发出叹息般的呻吟，向后靠在John的胸口，在不知餍足的John面前袒露出更多。

“很好，现在，手指弯曲……”Sherlock轻喘道，“对，象那样，就那样……”John找到那个秘处，感觉Sherlock先是僵了一下然后便在自己的顶弄下融化了。John伸出另一只手，掌心按住Sherlock的小腹让他倒在自己身上。Sherlock的脑袋往后仰去。能这样让Sherlock倚靠着自己，任自己为所欲为……John的下半身被欲望直击而中，他几乎相信只要摸摸Sherlock自己就能高潮了。

“加一根手指。”尽管上气不接下气，Sherlock的口吻中依然毋庸置疑地含有某种颐指气使的腔调。Sherlock正在掌控着他，而他也一样正掌控着Sherlock。这念头让John更硬了。

他加入第二根手指，慢慢地往里钻，最后也完完全全地没了进去。

“不要动，”Sherlock声音很尖锐，“再加一根。”

John依言行之。

John知道自己现在喘得跟Sherlock一样厉害，老二也硬得发痛，已经硬梆梆地贴在肚子上，划出一道湿亮的前液痕迹。

“好了。”Sherlock弯下腰，胳膊支在咖啡桌上。他把润滑剂瓶子拿起来递给John。“我准备好了。”

John抽出手指，打开瓶盖给自己的勃起倒上凉凉的润滑油。一碰到滚烫的老二他就差点呻吟出声——他离释放大概就差一步了要是能坚持插个两下估计就能算是奇迹。光是看见Sherlock趴在咖啡桌上双腿大开就超出他的承受范围。

“Sherlock……”听见自己声音发抖John真是很难为情，他舔舔嘴唇。“我恐怕不能……不能很持久……”

Sherlock扭头看他：“把你的手给我。”

John靠近他，伸出手。Sherlock握住他的手掌先是在掌心亲吻了一下，接着伸出舌头一路又湿又热地舔到他手腕内侧。

John忍着呻吟说：“这不太……”

接着Sherlock在他的手掌上咬了一口，很重，John又痛得大叫想把手拔回来，但Sherlock握着不放，牙齿往下咬得几乎见了血。

“Sherlock！你搞什么鬼！”

最后Sherlock总算放开他，John把刺痛的手收回身前，伤口还渗着血。

“看在上帝的份上你想干嘛？”

“你担心自己早泄啊。现在感觉如何？”

John瞥向自己的勃起，发觉它是萎靡了一点儿。痛楚把他从边缘拽回来了。

“有效果吧？”

“混账。”John嘟哝，“你怎么就这样随随便便咬人。”

虽然看不见脸，但John知道Sherlock一定笑得好像奸计得逞。

“要是在你身上弄到血迹，可不能怪我。”

Sherlock的屁股朝后蹭着John的老二。“闭嘴，干我。”

对于脑内催促自己先去包扎伤处的医生常识，John决定置之不理。他扶住Sherlock的腰，将自己的老二对准他的入口。他把前端挤进那松软的小洞然后非常非常缓慢地向前推，进去一寸就停了下来。

强忍着继续插入的冲动，他声音紧绷：“还好吗？”

Sherlock的背部肌肉抽动着。“继续。”

John插入剩下的部分，慢慢地，慢慢地，直至他的大腿贴上Sherlock的身体。实在是紧致又火热，John忍不住呻吟，突然对刚才Sherlock的举动十分感激。要不是被他分散了注意力八成自己立马就缴械投降了。

他扶住Sherlock腰的那只手有点儿颤抖。“还好？”

Sherlock微微弓起背，轻叹着回答：“嗯。上帝，真棒。”

John便用双手扣住他。“准备好了？”

Sherlock后颈的头发已经被汗濡湿了。John忽然有强烈的渴望，想要舔一舔他的背脊，但依然忍耐着等待对方回复。Sherlock屏息说道：“操我，John。尽情地来吧。”

John退出，再慢慢插入，老二被Sherlock身体吞没的样子太过刺激。“操，你感觉真好。”

Sherlock的背弓得更高。John加快了抽插的速度，这次角度不偏不倚撞到了敏感点，Sherlock哭叫着，双手抓住咖啡桌边缘。“再来！就是这样！再来！”

John这次向下挺腰，而Sherlock肩膀绷了起来，叫得好像又被打了一拳似地。

“真棒。哦，操，好极了。”

John重复这动作，用手抓牢Sherlock的腰，进得更深。Sherlock也发出同样低沉的呻吟。

“快点。”他把自己往John老二上送，吞入更多。John惊喘着抓紧对方，陶醉在这丝滑般的质感里。

“重一点，John！用力！”Sherlock迎合他的推送，肩膀被汗水染上晶莹的亮色。“快来，John！”几乎是迫不及待的声音。

John终于不再忍耐，他开始又重又快地抽插，每一次都把Sherlock往咖啡桌上撞。Sherlock的呼吸急促而粗重，喘息不已，两手支撑在身下。

“上帝，感觉太好了，操，太好了，John——！”John从他的声音里能听出Sherlock逐渐崩坏的理智。他从没想到这家伙会那么爱叫床，但是，天啊地啊，真是性感得一笔啊。他发现自己象回应那些哭喊似地操干得更加猛烈。“操！别停，哦我的上帝，别停……”

他是在哀求。Sherlock在哀求他。这份认知令John最后一丁点儿自制力蒸发殆尽。他把一只手伸到Sherlock胸口，指甲划过他的身体，然后回到腰上，猛地提起他的臀部重重撞进去。他让Sherlock的背弯曲成了一个不可思议的角度，尽力插入到最深处。然后只消两下John就射了，他牢牢地抱着Sherlock的腰不放，在汹涌的高潮中持续抽插。

他撞击了最后一下，感到Sherlock绷住了身体。他想去握住Sherlock的性器时他已经射了，火热的体液浇在John的手指上。从头到尾，John都没碰过Sherlock的老二，而Sherlock竟然能仅仅因为被插入就射精，John真是深深震撼心潮澎湃。

John倒在Sherlock的背上，覆盖着对方的身体，沉浸在高潮的余韵里。

Sherlock也没推开他，所以John就那么趴着，听着Sherlock急促的呼吸慢慢平复，感觉他背上的汗水沾湿了自己的胸口。他转过头，在Sherlock湿答答的肩胛骨上亲吻。

“真是爽翻了。”他贴着Sherlock的背嘀咕道。

Sherlock的脸埋在手臂上，声音低沉模糊。“确实如此。”

Sherlock动了动。虽然不太情愿，John还是跪坐起来，大腿剧烈颤栗着。Sherlock翻过身，胸口因为不断撞击咖啡桌而留下了痕迹。John心里有点愧疚感一闪而过，但又因为瞥见对方脖子上隐约浮现的各种咬痕而内心窃喜。

他不但胸口有抓痕，头发乱七八糟，身上其他的一切证据也都清楚地指向同一个事实：他刚才被干得死去活来。但Sherlock的表情却还能显得如此平静恬淡，John实在想不通他是怎么办到的。

Sherlock把汗湿的卷毛从眼角拨开，冷静地凝视着John。“多谢服务。”他说得干脆，“那正是我想要的。”

John认为自己应该对刚才在咖啡桌上的所作所为感到下流和惭愧，但奇异地，他并没有那样的感觉。他只觉一片清爽，心旷神怡，事实上，比这一整个礼拜都要愉悦。

“唉，要是能来根烟就更好了。”Sherlock渴望地瞄着壁炉上的头骨先生。

“这辈子都别想。”John双手向后撑着身体，象掉进奶油的猫一样心满意足。就算发觉自己容光焕发John也不会惊讶。“现在我算知道用什么方法让你不无聊了。以后大概日子会过的很不一样。”

Sherlock若有所思地看他，眯起眼睛。

“而且我更能原谅你这星期的所作所为了，”John以宽宏大量的口吻继续道，“估计连带床单的事情也能一并放过。”

“床单！”Sherlock翻白眼，“说真的，你还是——”手机铃声打断了他的话。

Sherlock跳起来，姿势颇为优雅地绕过John，走到书桌前拿起手机。相对于一个刚才被操得天翻地覆的家伙而言他也太优雅了吧。John发自内心地叹息，还摇了摇头。

“Lestrade！”Sherlock望着屏幕说。他的视线就没离开过手机，还能敏捷地走回到John身边。正要坐上咖啡桌，他却又突然蹦起来大叫：“YES！”

他朝空中挥舞拳头。这又是一个普通裸男无法以高贵气质完成的动作，但Sherlock做到了，还看起来象是个皇帝一样。

“一个案子，John！我们有案子啦！”他弯腰握住John的手，不容分说就把他拉起来。“快点，穿衣服！抓紧的话我们还能在现场和Lestrade碰头。哦耶！这肯定是个好案子！”

John一边被Sherlock抓着肩膀朝楼梯推，一边考虑要不要回拒。他非常需要洗个澡，而且他几乎24小时没合眼，过后肩膀也会为这所有耗费体力的活动付出代价。但John发觉自己不在乎。他几乎都不觉得累。精力十足的Sherlock显然很有感染力。他两级一步地上楼回到自己卧室，对于和Sherlock跑去现场看尸体感到兴奋不已，甚至超过了这个星期以来所有的事。

我肯定有什么地方出了大问题，John想。他穿上牛仔裤，又一次看见手心里被Sherlock咬出来的伤口。但不管是什么问题，Sherlock也有一模一样的。

等他穿戴整齐出现在楼梯口，他听见Sherlock在前厅哼着走调的小曲。

“快点，John！你知道，Lestrade探长可不等人！”

John冲下楼梯，笑得像个傻瓜。


End file.
